Sabriel- One hell of a king
by PineTreeFan
Summary: References to the end of season 13/start of season 14 Gabriel left to look after heaven, Dean got overpowered by Michael, Cas lost his grace and is trying to find Dean by any means necessary, Sam? He's done with Mary constantly saying everything will be 'okay' and snaps.
1. Chapter 1

"It's useless" Sam cried out as they entered the bunker. "All these leads have been wrong, It's just a bunch of demons." He threw his bag on the table, slumping into one of the chairs.  
"Don't lose hope, Sam. We'll find him, it'll be alri-" Mary started but was cut off by Sam standing up quickly.  
"No, no it won't! That's the point. You keep saying that but you're just lying to yourself." Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in anger. Sam heard a buzzing and reached for his phone. "Hello? Cas?" He questioned.  
"Hello Sam" The voice on the other end of the phone spoke calmly.  
"Who's this?" Sam exclaimed.  
"I'm the boy who has your angel and if you want to see him again- you know- alive then we should probably chat." The call ended. Sam pushed his phone into his pocket, muttering something under his breath.  
"C'mon mom, get the gang we need to leave. Cas is in Danger."  
Sam, Mary, Bobby, Jack, and Maggie all sat in the Impala, in a hushed quiet, the atmosphere heavy. When they arrived they went over the plan and Sam walked in.  
"Well hello, Sam" His eyes flitted with black. A demon.  
"What do you want" Sam spat.  
"I want the Crowley deal" he replied.  
"We never made a deal with Crowley.  
"Well isn't that exciting". He sighed. Sam shifted nervously.  
"Give me Cas" he spoke harshly.  
"Sam. Oh, Sam. I told you to come alone." Just then, two demons brought in Jack and Maggie.  
"Hey are guys okay?" Sam asked, they nodded.  
Just then Bobby and Mary broke down the front door and a fight broke out. Mary runs and frees Cas and Jack is getting badly hurt. Everyone is slowly getting defeated. Sam stands up.  
"Enough! There'll be no new King of hell. Not today. Not ever." Sam shouted. Everyone froze. Sam's stare was so intense, no one dared to move. "And you wanna know why? Cus you'll have to challenge me."  
"Sam, no don't do it" Cas warned, giving him a glare. Sam ignored him, grabbing the main demon. He pulled the demon knife out and cut his neck, draining all the blood from him. He threw the body aside, wiping his mouth.  
"Take me down." He spat. With that, the demons left with Sam, leaving a shocked group behind.  
Sam walked through the halls, pushing open the doors to the throne room. The demons all came to alert, ready to kill him. Two demons, scurrying behind him stared at them all in warning. A few backed down apart from two brave demons, next to the throne. Sam smirked, nodding at one of the demons behind him. She ran forward and stabbed the demon on the right, as the demon on the left tried to run. Sam grabbed him, stabbing him with the demon blade. He walked to the throne and sat down.  
"I'm the new king now." He smirked, an evil look flashing through his eyes.

Backatthebunker-  
No one spoke to each other as they all arrived at the bunker. They were all too shocked, in too much pain. Physically and emotionally. Mary's face was stained from crying all the way back.

"We've got to find Dean," Cas spoke quietly and broken. "We've got to get Sam back. We need to find them." Mary poured herself a whiskey in a smallish glass, downing it in one and refilling it. She turned to face Cas with a sympathetic look at her face.  
"Cas...you need to rest. It's been a long day, we all need to rest." Mary sighed, sitting down. "We'll start looking tomorrow. I promise." Mary rested her head on her hand. "We just need to rest." With that everyone walked off in different directions except Bobby who, also pouring himself some whiskey, sat down next to Mary.  
"You need to rest too y'know. Possibly you more than anyone." Bobby told her. "Now go get some rest. I'll be up for a bit anyway. There's something I need to do." Bobby sighed and Mary stood up, wandering off. Bobby sat for a while going through his phone. Cas appeared behind him.  
"Hey, Bobby. Shouldn't you be resting?" He questioned.  
"Shouldn't you?" Bobby retorted. "I'm fine just taking care of something."  
"I just need to talk to someone. I'll be back in a couple of hours" Cas said walking out.  
Hell  
Sam sat bored, as demons talked at him about deals. "I want a hellhound. You. Get me a hound." He spoke suddenly, his voice gruff.  
"But sir-"  
"No! I want two. Get them me now otherwise" he stretched his hand out a closed his fist, the demon started choking. He released him. "Go. Now!" He shouted as the demon ran off. Sam stood up, grabbing one of the demons. "Go bottle up some demon blood" he spat, throwing him on the ground. "Take him" he pointed to the other side of the room. The demon ran off dragging the other demon with him.  
A few hours later a demon cane in looking scared, holding two large hellhounds. Sam smirked as the demon walked them up to him. They sat by his side and he pet them.  
Cas  
Cas walked through a deserted street until he got to an empty park. Two people emerged from the slide and started walking towards Cas, they looked him up and down.  
"What do you want Castiel?" One of them asked.  
"I need to talk to Gabriel" he spoke bluntly with urgency. "It's about the king of hell."  
"Who. Crowley? He died. You gotta try better than that Castiel." The second one laughed.  
"Not Crowley. The current king of hell, I'm sure Gabriel will be interested in who it is. Trust me" The angels nodded and let him up.  
Heaven  
Cas arrived in heaven and pushed open the large door to the offices. Everyone spared him a look before continuing what they were doing. He knocked on Gabriel's door.  
"Gabriel? I need to speak with you. It's urgent" Cas shouted. The door swung open to reveal Gabe sitting on a large chair with a smirk.  
"Hey, baby bro. What's up?" He smiled. Cas stayed serious.  
"This is no joke, Gabe. There's a new king of hell" he stood in front of Gabe as he stood up.  
"So who's the new guy. I can take him" Gabe smirked.  
"It's Sam Winchester" Cas replied as Gabe's face dropped.  
"Take a seat," he said solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas sat opposite Gabe and explained what happened. Gabe stands up staring at the wall running his fingers through his hair.  
"How could this have happened? This is not like the old Sammy I know." Gabe sighed.

Cas shrugged "He just slowly broke down after you left, even more, when Dean..." He couldn't finish his sentence but Gabe understood. "Is there not anything we can do? Maybe he's possessed and that whole thing was for show or he's being blackmailed?" Cas started rambling.

"It's alright baby bro. We'll figure this out, I'm sure there's an explanation." Gabe smiled patting his back. Cas and Gabe walked out of Gabe's office. "Hey can you keep watch for a bit, I got some business to attend to." He asked one of the angels. "Notify me if anything changes or if you hear anything about down below." He smirked before walking off with Cas following behind sadly.

Bunker  
Cas pushed the door open to the bunker and walked down the steps followed by Gabe. Everyone was sat around the table.  
"Where have you been Cas? Who's this?" Mary asked confused, walking towards the two angels.

"Oh this is Gabe and I was in heaven." Cas sat by the table as Gabe sat next to him. "He's here to help with the Sam situation." Cas looked down as Mary sat next to him. "Sam knows him but hasn't had the chance to talk to him for a long time and it makes sense he talks to him because he is in charge of heaven right now." Gabe smiled.

"We don't even know where to find him and if he is in hell right now, we don't know how to get to the idjit!" Bobby shouted slamming his hands against the table. "How is a second feathery asshole gonna help!" Cas sighed. Gabe stood up slamming his hands against the table and pointing in Bobby's face.

"Listen here, old man. I am an archangel, if you want Sammy back in one piece then you're gonna have to pay some respect to me or otherwise good luck finding the doors to hell and good luck healing the damn idiot unpainfully without me cuz he's junked up on demon blood and will fight you tooth and nail. Don't be a dick." Gabe shouted, walking away. Bobby kicked one of the chairs, before pouring himself a glass of liquor. Cas walked out, followed by Jack, to find Gabe. They walked through the halls of the bunker until they found him sat in Sam's room, leaning over his desk.

"Hello Gabe, you feeling alright?" Jack asked. Gabe chuckled, turning to face them.

"I just don't understand why that dude is such a dick. I'm here to help you all and that asshole thinks he owns the place." Gabe ranted.

"Well he is the only male human left here, maybe he feels the need for dominance," Cas replied.

"I don't know Cassie. All I know is we need to get Sam back before he does some irreversible damage to himself and he can't be helped." Gabe said bluntly. "Let's go."

Sam  
Sam walked through the busy streets, keeping his head down. He wore a dark grey suit and a dark blue tie. He passed many buildings before turning into an alleyway behind a diner. He approached the person stood by the bin, who was looking around anxiously.

"Hello there, Olly. How you feeling? You feeling good? Oh, wait your deal is up isn't it, you're confused, waiting for the hellhounds. Well, I've come here myself to offer you another deal." Sam smirked.

"What d-do you mean? My time on my deal is up, that means I die." Olly replied.

"Well, you see dearest Olly. I'll give you a painless death if you do one thing for me." Sam said, sweetly, holding up one finger.

"What is it?" he asked, curious but deadly afraid. Sam pointed his raised finger toward the diner.

"I want you to go in there and stab the waitress." Sam laughed. "Can ya do that for me Ol?" Olly went to argue but decided against it, so nodded slowly as Sam passed him a demon blade. "Just stab her right into the back with this. Don't miss now. She's not been listening to me and will kill you if you miss. Good luck." Olly wandered into the diner, the knife behind his back. Sam leaned against the wall by the door. After a while, Olly came running out, the knife dripping with blood.

"There, I did it. Now please, let me die" Olly begged. Sam smirked.

"Sorry, you thought I'd actually give you a painless death." He grabbed the knife, cutting down his leg. "They smell fear by the way. Growls were heard and Olly got scared. He started to scream as he was ripped apart by the invisible hounds. Sam walked away, cleaning the blood from his knife and placing it back into his pocket. He walked out of the alleyway and back into the busy streets, heading to the park. When he got there, he sat on the bench watching people walk past in one's and two's.

Cas  
Cas and Gabe left the bunker as Jack ran after them.

"Can I join? I-I want to help, I'm not doing anything right now and I feel helpless. Please?" Jack pleaded. Cas sighing shrugging.

"Just go back inside, if I need ya, I know where to find ya" Gabe replied casually. Jack shook his head.

"I want to help." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hey listen, kid, you can help by going inside. You'll be no help out there I can't have stupid emotions clouding the air when I'm trying to reason with him."

Jack reluctantly went back inside as Cas and Gabe got into the Impala and drove away from the bunker, towards the city. They turned down a busy street next to a park and parked the car a few feet away.

"Alright let's go hunt ya a Sasquatch" Gabe smiled, getting out of the car. Cas took the keys out and followed Gabe. They walked through the park on their way to a local diner when they saw Sam sitting on one of the benches. He approached them.

"Hey, Gabe," Sam spoke bluntly. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Sammy, me and Cassie here have just come to check on ya. How ya feeling?" Gabe laughed, reaching out to place a hand on Sam's shoulder, he jerked away avoiding it. Gabe smiled, snapping his fingers as Cas disappeared. "Just me and you now Sammy boy"

"So, you wanted to talk?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when I heard there was a new king of hell, and none other than the Sasquatch himself, I had to take a look-see. Being in charge of heaven and all" Gabe joked, as Sam laughed.

"So why are you here. Really." There was a serious glint in Sam's eyes.

"Well, I just had to ask one question" Gabe returned the same glare.

"And what's that Gabe?" Sam glared, crossing his arms.

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" Sam echoed. "How about another question for you...Why not?" He asked, arms outstretched. "My life was dull, running from the monsters, so I decided why not run with them."

Gabe shuffled slightly, giving Sam a calculating look.

"This can't be what you truly want, is it?" Gabe questioned, rubbing his face. "I mean, you're obviously junked up on demon blood. It's gonna be painful to stop...worse than the first time."

"That's why I'm not going to stop. I'm going to drink as much as I can, forever. Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise!" He shouted, stepping closer to Gabe.

"WHO'S GONNA HELP DEAN? HUH?" he screamed, also taking a step closer. "Or did you forget?" he sighed, glaring at him. Sam got angry, his eyes flashed completely black as he threw Gabe to the other side of the park, hitting a tree in the distance.

"Forget? No. Dean is gone. If I see Michael, I'm going to kill him. If Cas finds him first then they can have at him." He let out a small laugh, walking towards Gabe.

Gabe slowly stood up, rubbing his head, as he re-adjusting his jacket. Sam got closer, a clear smirk on his face, stopping just in front of him. His eyes went back to normal as he started to walk away.

Gabe marched after him, grabbing his shoulder and spun him round, his face flushed with anger.

"Stop this, now Sammy!" Gabe growled, pushing him like Sam had done to him before. He walked up to Sam, pointing towards him. "You need to stop this ridiculous act."

Sam stood up, a sickening smile on his face. He wrapped his hand around Gabe's neck and started strangling him. Gabe scratched at Sam's hand trying to get free.

"This is no act" he laughed slightly, "this is the real me. The me that's fed up of pretending, fed up of people pretending to care about me." He tightened his grip, ignoring the blood that was dripping from his nose. Gabe was scratching less, clearly becoming weaker before he disappeared.

"Sorry, Sammy, but I had to test you" Gabe sighed. Sam spun to see Gabe stood behind him with Cas. "Just needed you to get to that spot, I'm sorry."

Sam looked down to see a devil's trap below him, becoming angry. He tried to step forward to be stopped by the edge of the devil's trap. He wiped the blood from his nose on his sleeve.

"Why would you do this, you coward." Sam spat, glaring. Gabe walked up to him, Cas following close behind.

"We need to talk, without you trying to kill me as you did to fake me" he stated with a glare. Cas placed a hand on Gabe's back reassuringly. Gabe took a deep breath, giving Sam a caring look. "You need to stop this, Sam they need your help, and it seems you need theirs."

"No, you got it wrong. I don't need anyone's help. I can look after myself, I'm not a child anymore and I'm not poor little Sammy either." He crossed his arms in anger, furrowing his brows. "The name Winchester doesn't mean anything anymore"

Gabe began to walk away, followed by Cas, before stopping. He walked back towards Sam, getting rid of the circle. "Good luck Sam" he spat walking away. They disappeared leaving Sam by himself.

Sam huffed walking away, swelling with anger. As he got back to hell, his mood hadn't got any better so he decided to take it out on a random Demon. He walked up to him, pushing him back, before holding his hand out, killing the demon. He looked around at the other Demons who looked scared.

"You, get this body out of here. Now!" he shouted as the Demon dragged the body out. He sat back on the throne, propping his elbow on the arm, drumming his fingers across his face.

The bunker

Gabe and Cas entered the bunker, not saying anything. Mary stood up, walking towards them, her face full of worry. Gabe pushed past her walking through one of the hallways, but Cas stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save Sam just yet, but we'll try harder next time. Gabe will think of something." Cas said with a reassuring smile, Mary's eyes filled with tears as she disappeared into the bunker.

Gabe walked into Sam's room, looking around. You could still see the faint trace of Enochian writing over the walls and an old notebook lay on the desk. Gabe sat on the bed, remembering the trauma that he felt in this room and how Sam was the one that helped him out of it.

He got up and sat at Sam's desk, trying to find hints and clues to what had happened. He read through Sam's old journal, notes, and research but found nothing useful. He stood up, shoving everything off the desk with an aggravated scream, walking to the middle of the room, rubbing his temples, clearly frustrated. Cas walked in, hanging by the door.

"Hey, you alright Gabe?" Cas asked softly. Gabe turned towards him, sighing. "We'll get through to him eventually. You'll get through to him."

"I don't know, Cas. He's not the same, I don't know if he's even in there anymore" Gabe said, throwing his hands in the air. Cas stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Have you found anything?" Cas asked seeing the papers sprawled everywhere. Gabe shook his head. "Let me help you, another set of eyes will surely do the trick" Cas started to pick the papers up and placed them on the desk.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?" Jack asked, waiting by the door. Cas waved him in as they started to rummage through Sam's room. "Are you feeling okay Gabriel?" Jack asked, seeing how stressed Gabe was getting.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'll manage kid, it's just stress" Gabe smiled, reading through another book that was tucked under the bed. He flipped to a page that had been scribbled across, some writing was still visible. "Guys, look at this. He starts talking about Michael here and Dean, nothing like he said to me today, but it's definitely about them. Something isn't right..."


End file.
